


The Fox And The Wolf

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Stiles, Hurt Stiles, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Naked Cuddling, Naked Derek, One True Pairing, POV Stiles, Pack, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Sad Derek, True Mates, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in his fox form running in the woods, wanting to just escape it all.<br/>Almost everyone in the pack has a mate except Stiles and they just don't get how that feels.  <br/>Then he meets Derek and maybe all of that is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox And The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic is based on a request I got from Lover_Of_Lovers, so I hope it meets the expectation and if not, well then iI tried and ended up actually liking the result quite a bit myself <3
> 
> I hope you read it and hopefully like it:)  
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think, give constructive criticism or whatever your heart desires. It really makes my day every time <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles can feel the wind brushing through his orange fur, as he runs through the woods. It feels liberating being in this form, not hampered by his human body’s long and gangly limbs. He’s not nearly as clumsy as a fox as he when he’s human.

It has been a bad day and it feels nice to just run, getting rid of some of those frustrations he’s been piling on top of each other all day.   That’s also the reason he’s alone. Normally he’d be with the rest of the pack, or at least Scott, since he hasn’t exactly been on good terms with the rest of their friends lately.

Stiles doesn’t blame them though, he knows it’s his own fault, he’s the one who’s pulling away or lashing out when it’s totally uncalled for.

He’s just hurting, and he wishes they would notice that. Everyone in the pack has found their mate, except for Stiles and it’s not because he isn’t happy for them, he totally loves to see them all happy and smiling, but it just feels like a mean reminder every time he sees them together, that he hasn’t found anyone. And he’s seriously beginning to doubt if he ever will.

He had thought that maybe Malia was the one, but he quickly realised that she wasn’t.  Stiles knows how it’s supposed to feel when you find your mate, having heard about it from his friends a 100 times, and that just hadn’t been the right feeling. 

So yeah, basically Stiles is currently in the woods to pout and feel sorry for himself. It’s only a bit pathetic. 

Another scent is wafting through the air and Stiles sniffs trying to find if he should be running towards or away from the unknown creature. The scent is not a hostile one though, so Stiles deems it safe to continue. The closer he gets the stronger the scent is and he’s momentarily hit with a wave of sadness and distress.

If he could smell how he smells right now, he’s pretty sure the scents would be almost identical, with just the one difference that Stiles is a fox and the other person is a wolf.

Great, now there is not one, but two miserable dudes in the woods. That’s just sad. 

He tries shaking the weird feeling suddenly creeping up on him off, and changes direction only to end up moving towards the wolf again without even noticing. 

A couple of minutes later, a body hits him hard from the side and he topples over. He immediately goes into defense mode and is ready to defend himself, when the now almost familiar scent from earlier catches his nose, and he suddenly feels a lot calmer. 

Why he hadn’t heard the wolf coming he doesn't know. Usually he’s not that easy to sneak up on.  It’s like his wolf form didn’t mind that he was there, like he belonged there, so he’d been able to get close to Stiles without him noticing it.

The wolf nudges his side, letting out a small whimper. He can probably smell the distress on Stiles and it seems like he doesn’t like it very much. 

When Stiles pushes him with his head so that the wolf falls to the ground, he just gets up again and bares his teeth, in something Stiles would say looks like a wolfish grin. Stiles sets off in a sprint deeper into the woods and the wolf chases him.

The sun is long gone by the time Stiles is ready to collapse from exhaustion. It’s getting harder to stay in his fox form and by the look on the wolf, it looks like he’s feeling pretty exhausted too. They’ve been playing around and chasing each other for hours and Stiles feels light, like a great burden has just been lifted from his shoulders. 

He actually feels happy for once in a really long time. This feels right, like it should have felt with Malia but just didn’t. This feels like comfort, like home, even if he hasn’t even seen the wolf in his human form, it doesn’t matter to him. 

This feeling, like something just clicked into place that had been missing, is the feeling of having found your mate, Stiles is sure.  Now he just really hopes he isn’t the only one who’s felt it.

They make it to a clearing and immediately collapse onto the ground, laying in a pile of fur and limbs. A wet nose sniffs at Stiles’ neck and it almost sounds like the wolf is humming contently. Stiles feels really tired and he knows he won’t be able to stay in his fox form for much longer, so he shifts back, trying to read the wolf’s reaction. If he doesn’t feel the same as Stiles then seeing him butt naked in the middle of the forest, probably is a bit out of his comfort zone. 

The wolf stills for a moment, takes a long inhale and then he’s shifting back too. There’s something extremely intimate and exposing about this moment and Stiles feels really vulnerable. It’s not in a ‘we’re both naked in the woods and I feel like I should cover up’ kind of way, it feels more like the man sitting in front of him can see right through him and into his soul, and it’s scary. Stiles has never felt this way before.

The other man is gorgeous and Stiles just stares at him for a while. “Stiles” He offers his hand to the other man, even though he feels like they already years past the first greeting. The man looks a bit baffled but he ends up taking it, not letting go of it again. “Derek” It feels familiar to Stiles, likes he’s known this dude for years and all they ever did was say each other's names. 

Then suddenly they’re hugging and it doesn’t feel sexual at all. They both sniff the other person and sigh in relief when they both smell that their scent has changed. They don’t smell like sadness and hurt anymore, they smell like content and just the tiniest sliver of hope. 

When Stiles feels teeth against the skin of his neck, he doesn’t pull back or hesitate.  He knows what this means and he’s ready for it. Ready to finally accept the mating bite, from the person who is undoubtedly Stiles’ mate.    Instead he leans in and Dereks teeth sink all the way in, claiming Stiles as his own. 

When it’s Stiles’ turn to claim and he sinks his teeth in, Derek lets out a low whine, holding Stiles tightly against his chest.  They fall asleep on the ground shortly after that, bodies curled around each other protectively. Stiles has a mate now and he couldn’t be happier.

Loud voices calling his name wakes Stiles up and he looks around confused. Even though he’s lying on the ground naked, he’s not cold. Beside him is Derek still asleep and he’s the one who’s been keeping him warm all night.

Stiles can hear fast heart rates and footsteps approach fast and he stands up, he knows who’s coming. It’s only when Stiles friends actually enter the clearing that Derek snaps awake, on his feet in seconds. 

All of Stiles’ friends eyes widen when they see them, partly because they’re naked and partly because Stiles is with some random dude in the woods (naked). 

Derek growls, his entire face scrunched together in an angry expression. He steps in front of Stiles, totally unfazed with being naked in front of 8 people. (And why would he care? He looked like one of those statues of a greek god, minus the small penis because good lord, that was not  _ small _ ). 

Stiles starts laughing, mainly because the situation is so bizarre and ridiculous, but also because seeing Derek like that is like the cutest thing ever.   “Guys, this is Derek” Stiles says and points to him. His friends seems to have calmed down and now instead of looking terrified they just look confused. 

Derek just stares at them, making no attempt whatsoever to be friendly. 

“You scared the shit out of us Stiles” Scott yells and throws his arms out to the side. “Don’t you dare do that again or I swear to God I will kill you” Scott stares him down with an angry expression and Stiles can sense just how much Derek wants to attack Scott right now.

“Shhh Derek it’s okay” he murmurs, running a hand soothingly down his back. “They’re my friends, they won’t actually hurt me”  Derek stops growling at that but he still doesn’t relax completely. 

Instead he pushes his head into Stiles neck, inhaling his scent and kissing his neck. He is so totally scent marking him right now. Not that Stiles minds, since it is totally hot but it's just really not the time to pop a boner. 

Someone makes a disgusted noise (probably Jackson) and he sends his friends an apologetic smile as they return the way they came.  When they’re finally gone Derek relaxes and lifts his head. He’s looking awfully smug about the fact that he just managed to scare Stiles’ only friends away, with too much PDA and general nakedness. 

“Are you always gonna act like this?” Stiles asks and Derek just shrugs and smiles, leaning in to press his lips against Stiles’.  “That depends. Am I gonna be the only one allowed to scent mark you and touch you like this?” Derek slides his hands down Stiles’ waist, resting them dangerously close to his penis. 

A shiver runs down Stiles’ back and he nods frantically. “Only you, forever and always if you want to”. Derek smiles broadly, “I do”. 

They seal their lips in another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> And btw tommorrow I'm gonna be posting the last fic in this series, so make sure you catch that one as well! (If you want to of course :P)
> 
> I can't believe I've written for 24 days straight then :O I blame it on my cousin;P


End file.
